


Shock Therapy

by AxisOfRotation



Category: Frame Arms Girl
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gourai kisses everybody, Gourai/literally everyone, Kinda, TINY - Freeform, affectionate androids who can and will smooch everyone, expansion of canon ideas, kisses for days, slightly canon compliant, this somehow gets her a harem, tiny androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisOfRotation/pseuds/AxisOfRotation
Summary: Gourai doesn't quite understand emotions.So much data to process for one output.Yet somehow, affection comes naturally to her.Somehow.(It's probably because of Ao)





	Shock Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey would you look at that first fanfic in the FA Girl tag  
> (honestly slightly surprised about that)  
> Anyway I wrote this at 1AM this morning so forgive any awkward grammar or spelling errors  
> Enjoy!

# Shock Therapy

\----

The first time Gourai is kissed by anyone is when Ao welcomes her into her home.

Her human presses a quick peck into the faux-hair of the android girl, mussing it up with a head-pat immediately, causing her AS to process a surge of random code that it proceeds to classify as “affection”.

Gourai, for her part, smiles up at her master.

She hopes she gets to feel this emotion even more.

“I’ll be in your care, Ao.”

\----

When Gourai kisses Stylet for the first time, it isn’t real.

With the Battle Stage flickering around them, she leans in, capturing the blue-haired android’s lips briefly, only long enough to show that she wasn’t going to hurt the shaking girl.

She didn’t expect Stylet to hold her so tightly.

She didn’t expect Stylet to drag it out.

She doesn’t object when Stylet moves her charger closer afterwards.

At night, while the tsundere curls up against her side, Gourai stares up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the billions of thoughts and emotions running through her AS, but she can only decipher one from the crowd, every time.

_‘Warm…’_

She tries to keep all their future kisses in the real world.

\----

The first time Gourai kisses Baselard, the smaller robot jumps her during a game of hide-and-seek.

It’s aggressive and energetic and so absolutely _Base_ that Gourai is certain that if she was human, she would have suffocated to death now.

Granted, the pressure on her chest is rather uncomfortable, but that realization only surfaces once the shortest FA Girl breaks off, remaining seated as she taps Gourai on the forehead.

“Gourai’s it! Base wins again~!”

(She doesn’t have the processing space to argue with her now)

She isn’t entirely sure, but Baselard seems to smile slightly brighter after that.

\----

When the Materia sisters arrive, Gourai is sure that they won’t go after her. Too interested in each other, she thinks.

Within 10 minutes of Ao leaving for school, she's proven wrong.

When Shiro kisses her, she’s unaware that the pink-haired girl has timed it so that Stylet walks in on them.

When Kuro kisses her, she’s hanging upside-down from a trap made from one of Ao’s shoelaces.

Both are violent and domineering, and both times Gourai walks away feeling as though she’s lost something important.

(Somehow, she never has to deal with both at the same time)

Stylet was extra protective that night.

\----

When Gourai kisses Jinrai for the first time, it is completely accidental.

Still reeling from the defeat of the Architect, the chuunibyou pulls her into a celebratory smooch, seemingly forgetting that the Battle Stage is projected in front of everyone.

(she apologises profusely afterwards. Stylet makes her walk through the goat field as punishment)

Gourai simply accepts it. The ninja girl has never known what boundaries are.

Somehow, she knows this isn’t going to be the last time this happens.

(she doesn’t want to admit that she was going to do the same if Jinrai wasn’t faster)

\----

When Gourai kisses the Architect for the first-second-third-fourth-fifth-sixth-seventh-eighth-ninth-tenth--

It’s hard to tell when you’re kissing a program with infinite clones.

The program doesn’t react to it in an overt way, but as Gourai pulls back, she thinks she sees a tinge of pink in the holographic projection.

Two days later, when the girl steps out of the box and gives her a sly (she thinks) smile, Gourai almost crashes.

It’s a good thing the chargers can be used as heat sinks.

(Gourai’s has seen quite a bit of use recently)

\----

When Gourai kisses Hresvelgr for the first time, it is both a welcome and a goodbye.

The once-purple brawler stands stock-still for a second, bringing her hand up to her lips as if to see the fingers coated in some evidence of the imperceptible act.

Gourai just smiles, despite the bittersweet mood.

Hres, finally catching up to the incoming data stream, sputters and blushes like a lovestruck teenager.

Not entirely hard to imagine, seeing as Gourai is her first… well, everything.

“…could… could I have another…?”

Gourai can’t say no to that face.

\----

When Gourai kisses Ao for the last time, the bubbly girl is surrounded by her family.

Bukiko watches from her wheelchair as the hodgepodge collection of tiny androids rest on the hospital bed, in turn watching the closest thing they’ve had to a parent fade away.

Gourai, for her part, stands on her master’s collarbone, wishing she could cry.

Ao doesn’t stop smiling, even as tiny, shaking lips press against her own.

She wishes she had a camera.

Gourai is so very warm.

\----

When Ao kisses Gourai for the first time, both of them are completely silent.

The new FA Girl is content to simply be in the arms of her friend.

\-- END --


End file.
